


a moment like this

by spheeris1



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Death, Gen, Slightly Introspective, season two fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Reset'-fic that goes AU. One-shot.</p><p>Helena's heart is glacial and so the world must follow suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment like this

/

_She expected so much of you._

That’s what Myka’s look betrays right as Helena’s arms raise upwards, muscles strained with one hundred years of planning and plotting and grief and sorrow-soaked insanity.

But who is she to expect anything? We all expect things, after all; we all expect the sun to alight in the sky with the dawn and for the stars to continue to spin up above our heads.

Mothers expect to die long before their children.

Helena expected to watch Christina grow and change and be a voice for the future that Helena would never see, a future that Helena could only imagine and write down as hopeful fantasies. But here Helena stands, arms speeding towards the only end she can conjure up, and Christina never got to see the wonders – nor the terrors – of this modern world.

Helena expected more of the world.

And Helena expected too much, or so it would seem to her racing mind – pathways filled up with sadness and rage and disappointment and so many other feelings that are better left unseen.

A hint of regret, a hint of shame… 

…Helena knows those sides of her soul are too quiet to be heard now, even as Myka Bering screams and even as Myka Bering’s hands fly out as if they can stop any of this from happening.

_She trusted you._

That’s what Myka’s eyes shout and turn to weeping about, in these last seconds before everything is reduced to rubble. And Helena wonders, oh so briefly, if those who manage to survive will one day dig up the ground and find their bodies buried.

Bones frozen, faces in a perpetual state of skeletal shock – the one who wanted to save the world, brittle fingers grasping for something so out of reach… and the one who decided to cover this world in ice…

What is trust anyway? Something misplaced, something abused and misused, that’s what Helena thinks. She trusted humanity and then men stole into her life and took Christina away. She trusted the Warehouse and then these miracles did not work for her like they should have and the past remained as untouchable as ever.

She trusted that things might evolve, that what was once broken would be made whole.

Helena’s ability to trust has been worn down to nothing, though, and the 21st century is no utopia.

It is chaos, pure and utter chaos, and Helena wants no part of it.

_She loved you._

And perhaps that’s the hardest part, in the end, to recognize as these sharp points of destruction finally sink into the ground for a third time.

Because Helena could have told Myka that to love is to invite pain inevitably into your heart, that to give something precious of yourself to another is like stepping off of a mountaintop – and no one will be able to save you as the rocks rush up to deliver their deadly fate.

Helena could have told Myka about these things but, really, Myka should have been smarter.

Myka should have known how this would go. Myka should have looked more closely and seen the cracks in the surface. Myka should have been more prudent with her affections, with her attentions, with her longing and with her timid offerings of companionship.

It’s not Helena’s fault that Myka could not see the truth before her very eyes.

Helena is merely the messenger, the one brave enough to bring this world to its knees and make it pay for a multitude of sins. She is the judge, gavel in hand, and she is jury as well – meting out justice with one swift movement.

And soon, nothing else will matter but this moment in time.

Not Helena’s quiet doubts so easily shoved aside, not the past she could never change and not the future that could never live up to her dreams… These things won’t matter anymore, not after today, not after this moment.

…Not Myka’s friendship, not Myka’s professional defense of Helena’s character, not Myka’s gaze that would then shyly waver when caught… All of it, all of it will be gone forever and ever.

This is the end of the world, after all.

And there is little room for sentiment, little room for inconsequential feelings, as the earth trembles and shakes and falls apart underneath their feet.

This is the end of the world, after all.

_This is the end of everything._

And there is little room for what might have been in a moment like this.

/

 

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just an idea I had as I was in the rain today.


End file.
